


a friendship two shall share

by thyyiffster



Category: Furry - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, gay furry - Fandom, uhh - Fandom, yes. - Fandom
Genre: I made something for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyyiffster/pseuds/thyyiffster
Summary: Cage is a 4'8" rabbit, with a pure black coat, with a certain... interest in guys. Although most male rabbits are chubby and all-around lazy, he was slim and a bit strong, he didn't have an outlined body. He went most of his days in high school with his head hung low but lifted a bit to "look" at other guys there. he thought guys of his same size, and height wasn't as fun as most of the other predators there, he was picked on, but that didn't stop him. until he met Sega, a 6'4" lynx, he was entranced by Sega, the way he walked, talked, and even the way he moves, he tries his best to get close to him, but every chance he gets, someone gets in his way. so one day he invited him over to hopefully "talk" with him.
Relationships: Gay Relationships - Relationship, I don't know what else to put here - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a friendship two shall share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyiffster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyiffster/gifts).



> this is a short stop story, there -will- be more of this, I will accept "plots" and "idea's" for these short stories

today was the day he was going to ask sega to come over to his house, but as he was getting ready to invite him sega walked over  
(sega)"hey!...uhh... do you wanna come over, I... uh... I need help with something..."  
(cage)"uhh... wait, what?"  
(sega)"do you want to come over"  
(cage)"oh, yeah sure... but what do y-you need help with?"  
(sega)"certain school work"  
(cage)"okay, I-I'll be around by... like 4?"  
(sega)"alrighty then"  
Cage looked away from the muscular bobcat as he screamed with joy on the inside, he grabbed his bag and started home. he got his school work and notes and grabbed a small bag full of certain, supplies. he sat down on his couch and waited for the time to go to Sega.  
Once it got to 4 pm he walked out to the much larger males house, they didn't live close, but he was determined to get to his house, he walked 3/4 miles just to get there. he was ready for anything.  
He stopped at the start of sega's driveway and took a deep breath in, he continued to the front door and rung the doorbell, he heard a few loud footsteps and then the rattling of locks, once the door opened cage looked up at the 6'4" preditor in front of him, he could feel a boner coming on.  
(sega)"Hey!, you made it... surprisingly on time... but anyway, my room is upstairs, we can go there to work... i-is that'ta... is that okay?"  
Cage tried his best to keep his composer and spoke to the very much larger man that stood before him.  
(cage)"uh... that w-would be just f-fine"  
(sega)"cool just follow me then"  
(cage)"o-okay"  
as cage and sega started to walk through sega's house, cage got a few whiffs of the bobcat walking slowly ahead. cage couldn't stop starring at his ass as he walked, the cage was not the kind of person to try and sneak a touch or anything but he was tempted. as they approached sega's room he stopped, he suddenly got a wave of fear and started to breathe heavily, he swayed and stumbled and sega turned around, their eyes met and cage collapsed on the floor.  
As cage started to wake up he looked around and went into a panic because where he was, wasn't familiar to him, then he saw sega sitting on the edge of the bed, almost completely asleep, he relaxed a bit and looked down at his lap, he was only in his pink boxers and he wasn't covered all to well with the blanket. he quickly pulled the blanket over his body and starred at sega.  
(cage)"h-hello?... uh... a-are you st-still awake?"  
(sega)"ug-uh wah?... oh, you woke up... uh do you feel okay? you just passed out in my hallway..."  
(cage)"yea, and did you um, take off my, uh.."  
(sega)"yea... but I didn't do anything, I swear!"  
Cage started to slowly release the blanket and looked into the eyes of Sega, he looked away as he felt his face get warm and his boxers get tighter. Sega sat on the edge of the bed and got closer to Cage.  
(sega)"so you still up to help with my school work?"  
(Cage)"uh, yeah I guess..."  
Cage sat on the bed in his boxers, and sega soon came to his senses and gave him back his clothes, but he didn't leave the room.  
(cage)"um... so how long was I out?..."  
(sega)"uh... I think... like... 1hr 30 or something more"  
(cage)"and what was it that you needed help with?"  
(sega)"yea, about that..."  
cage got his pants back on and walked over to the taller male looking down in the corner  
(switch to cage's POV)  
I tapped sega shoulder and he slowly turned to look at me, and like some kind of movie we locked eyes, and stood there. I started to move closer out of instinct and he still stood there, but as soon I realized what I was doing I took a step back but he took a step forward, I knew I had a deep blush but all I wanted to do was hide from sega, that was till he made me face him. once again we were staring into each other's eyes, and he was getting closer and closer until our lips connected and I just froze for a bit, he backed off and instantly started apologizing.  
(sega)"I'm sorry... I just got carried away and I... I'm sorry"  
(cage)"n-no- it's fine... I uhh... I-i don't mind"  
(sega)"you d-don't?"  
(cage)"well not to seem cliche, but I have wanted that for a while now" ------this is intended, I have seen this so many times------  
I got closer and I tried my best to reach up and put my hand on his cheek, but he just grabbed my hand and threw me onto the bed, I propped my self up before he pounced on top of me, I looked up and he slowly wrapped his arms around my back and put a hand on the back of my head.  
(sega)"are you sure you're okay with this?"  
I kissed him once and laid back down  
(cage)"does that answer your question?"  
He chuckled and started to kiss down my neck earning a few small moans from me, he moved his hand slowly down my chest and to my pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, to let his hand slid into my boxers, he started to feel my already harder cock and slowly started to jack me off, I started to pant hard, but that's when he stopped he sat up and I started to lift his shirt, he had most of his muscles hidden by fur but I could feel them as I passed my fingers over his chest, he pulled off his shirt completely and stared down at me.  
(sega)"you have such a beautiful face~"  
I chuckled and he started to move down my legs, while he did though, he was bringing down my pants, and once they were off he started his fun. he started to lick my cock and give it a few small sniffs as he got to work, I was groaning a bit, curling and moving my toes around, that's when he made eye contact with me, he smiled once then took my entire 7inchs into his mouth, my head went back as he went up and down slowly, then he started to speed up a little.  
(cage)"ug-nmhh-I'm...closenmmm"  
that's when he stopped, he was breathing deeply and just looked at me as my cock throbbed.  
(sega)"we need to save that for later~"  
(cage)"wha- what are you gonna do?!"  
(sega)"you'll see~"  
He went back down but he didn't go to my cock again, he continued down and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, I slowly realized what was going on and I shuddered as his warm breath escaped onto my hole. "what are you-" I was cut off by his tongue running up then into my tight tail hole, he started to move his tongue around in circles and in every way he can, he pulled his tongue out and then pushed it back in, I gave a few sharp moans and a few gasps as he played with me, then he pulled away and I just reached as best I could for my bag, he looked at me as I started looking through it, I pulled out the small black bag and dug out a small bottle of gel-like lube, I put it in his hand and he looked at me with a smile.  
(sega)"and you just carry this around?~"  
(cage)"uh... you could say that-..."  
he opened the small bottle and put some of the lube on his stiffing cock, and then put some on my tail hole, only to shove two fingers into my hole, I moaned out loud and sega just pushed them as deep as he could. he started to pull them out then put them back in, again and again. then he put in 3 fingers, I was tipping the sheets and squirming around rapidly, and he pulled out his fingers and got closer to me, he pressed his tip against my tail hole and I gasp, I could feel the size difference between us as he slowly pushed into me.  
(sega)"that's a good boy~"  
he got his length fully in me and brought me back into a kiss, he kissed me passionately and started to pull out of me again but as soon as he was almost all the way out he pushed himself back in with force, I moaned into his mouth and he used this chance to slide his tongue into my mouth, just feeling him and all his glory made me want to cum on the spot but he started to thrust into me slowly, taken by surprise I arched my back as the feeling of his cock filled my nerves. I slowly started to go limp as he gained speed, he just got faster and faster till he was pounding into me, I looked up at his brown/milkyfur and I started to sit up making the whole thing feel so much better as he rubbed my insides, he put his arms around my back and started going harder, I moaned into his well built chest as he slowly brought his head down and bit into my shoulder, I came all over his chest as I felt as his seed fill my inside and paint my walls, and with this he bit into my shoulder a bit harder and being as he is much stronger then me he drew blood and slowly laid me back down but didn't pull out of me, he soflty licked my wound as he purred.  
(sega)*pant* "you feel *pant* amazing..."  
(cage)"I... l-love y-you"  
(sega)"I thought so..."  
(cage)*deep breath out* "whats that supposed tmnnnggg~"  
he pushed his cock deep one last time before slowly sliding it out  
(sega)"will you be my boyfriend?"  
(cage)"definalty... but can we take it slower... like a lot slower"  
(sega)"ok~, and do you feel like staying the night?"  
(cage)"if you want me to~"  
sega laid next to me and slowly fell asleep, I got closer to him and laid my arms agait his body


End file.
